


Marks On The Walls

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't lose hope.</p>
<p>Derek is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks On The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so. I don't even know. This just...demanded to be written.
> 
> It is a huge deviation from the type of fics I normally write, so don't expect a canned laugh-track here.
> 
> Otherwise. Eh, have fun?

They came for him every day, at first. Locked away in his cell, no windows, no hope of escape other than...

There were always at least two of them, their faces blurred by the drugs that laced the food. Questions shouted and whispered and murmured through thick cotton that he didn't know the answers to. 

But Stiles held on.

If he just waited, if he kept up his strength, Derek would come. It was his turn, after all, in their _save each other _game.__

__Derek was coming. Stiles just had to hold on._ _

__\--_ _

__Sometime around the third day (or fifth or twenty fifth; Stiles was losing track because there was no sun. No _moon_ to count the passing days and months), he realized what was so fucking familiar about the drugged food._ _

__It was _hospital_ food._ _

__Even with the driving need to keep himself strong and healthy—to keep eating as long as they kept feeding him—Stiles couldn't hold down his food that day._ _

__But they came back. They always came back._ _

__His answers to their questions began to take on the same pattern._ _

___He's coming for me._ _ _

__Derek was coming. He was coming. Stiles just had to hold on._ _

__\--_ _

__The food kept coming, like clockwork. With every tray that slid through the hole in the door, Stiles made a mark on the wall._ _

__At first it looked like a werewolf cub had been unleashed on the wall. Tiny, angry scratches into the sickly green-colored plaster._ _

__Now it just looked like a deliberate pattern._ _

__But Derek was coming._ _

__\--_ _

__"Where are you?" Stiles whispered into the air._ _

__He'd stopped making marks on the walls when they numbered one thousand._ _

__It didn't matter, not really. He was still eating, his captors were still questioning him (not as often, though, no), and the marks on the walls weren't making time move faster._ _

__But he never lost hope._ _

__Because Derek was coming._ _

__\--_ _

__There was just the one this time. Stiles eyes slid past the man whose voice had long ago lost any sense of meaning. He focused on the door, as much as his blurred and wavering vision would allow._ _

__If he could get past the man, he could get free._ _

__He didn't though. As much as he had tried to keep himself strong during his captivity, as soon as he lunged for the door, his emaciated form crumpled._ _

__It didn't matter, though._ _

__He sighed as he was eased back onto his bed._ _

__Derek was coming._ _

__\--_ _

__Scott slid into the passenger seat of the Sheriff's car, his entire body slumped in a weary sort of grief._ _

__"Did he...?" The Sheriff's voice trailed off into a hopeless sound._ _

__"No," Scott whispered, voice beaten. "He's just _not there_. I just...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."_ _

__A choked noise came from the Sheriff before he whispered, "I know, son. I know." The creak of leather over the steering wheel filled the silence._ _

__"It's just. I thought for sure...today. It's been a year since we buried Derek. I thought the date would..."_ _

__The Sheriff shook his head and put the car in gear, pulling slowly away from St. Mary's Psychiatric Ward._ _

__\--_ _

__Stiles lay on his mattress, a small grin curving his dry lips. "He's coming for me."_ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let me out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076578) by [Lingeringfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringfears/pseuds/Lingeringfears)




End file.
